The Winds Are Changing
by BlackRaptor1
Summary: Simba, Nala, Kovu are Kiara, were taken by pouchers brought to the United States, to the state of Oklahoma in a city zoo, a tornado destroys the zoo, they meet Jo, Bill, and the storm chasing team, as they chase tornadoes, see the dutructive power of nature, how will are favor lions return to africa.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Hello Everyone, I am your author BlackRaptor1, This is the first crossover story with the Lion King and Twister, this is the first story I have done in awhile. So without a futher ado, enjoy the story, The Winds are Changing.

* * *

It is dawn in the Pride lands, in the country of Tanazina, on the Contant of Africa. Simba and the pride wakes up.

Simba opens his eyes to his mate Nala next to him, he smiles as he nuzzles her.

Nala feels that Simba is nuzzling her, she responds with her eyes closed.

" Good morning Simba." Nala said, as she smiles.

" Good monring Nala." Simba said, as she opens her eyes and nuzzles him back.

Simba and Nala have turned to see Kovu and Kiara waking up and nuzzling each other. Simba knows that the two are perfect for each other.

For the passed few months, The former Outsiders rejoined the pride, Zira was the only one that didn't want to return, she tried to fight Simba, but ended up falling down a cliff, she landed in the water and disappeared, the pride concludes that Zira didn't survive, it was later confirmed when a pride in a different land, found her lifeless body, she was buried in a grave.

After the pridelanders and the outsiders reunited, Kovu and Kiara became mates.

A week later, rouge lion came to pride rock, when they asked who the lion was, he identified himself as Kopa, Simba and Nala's first born son.

Vitani saw Kopa, she was surprised and happy he was alive, soon Simba and Nala followed suit, they shed tears for not seeing their son in a few years. Kopa explained he couldn't return back home because he had no memory, then when he became an adult, his memory came back and decided to return home.

Kiara met her older brother, Kovu met Kopa, and surprisingly Kovu and Kiara like Kopa, on top of that Kopa also met Kion, Simba's second born son, Kion is now an adult lion, and the members of the lion guard, also have grown up too, they all were Adults. Kovu, Kiara, and Kion got along very well with him.

Simba and Nala made a long decision, but they decide it is worth it, and also believe that Kiara and Kovu will agree with. They made Kopa the main heir to the throne.

Kovu and Kiara were not jelious of that decision, Kiara was more relieved that she won't have to worry about becoming the queen, as she decided to focus her life more with Kovu.

Kopa accepted his parents choice. Kion also supported his parents decision, as he knows that he is already a leader of the Lion Guard. Kion believes that who ever the king will be he will support who that person is and use his roar for good.

Kopa choose his love interest Vitani to be his future Queen. Vitani accepted Kopa choice.

The lioness' did their hunt, and were successful with their hunt, Simba, Kovu and Kopa did morning rounds securing the borders of the Kingdom, and deal with some minor disputes, which were easy to solve.

Today Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are together under a tree together for the first time as a family. They are so happy that everything has been going right everyone for these past few months.

"Simba, this is great day to spend a day as a family." Nala said with happiness.

" Yes it is Nala." Simba smiles.

" I wonder if we are going to see more places and meet new people." Kiara said, as she looks at the clouds.

" Who knows Kiara, who knows." Kovu said.

They thought that nothing was ever going to happen to them, dispite Simba gets a little worried from time to time.

But today, is going to be different. They are going to go on an adventure, that will change everything that they ever knew about mother nature or in this case, what the Great Kings of the Past.

Unknown to them, a team a pouchers have rifles loaded with sleeping darts in them, as they spoted the Simba and the royal family, one fired his rifle, as the sleeping dart hit Simba causing him to roar in pain.

" Simba?" Kovu asked worried.

" Father, are you alright?" Kiara asks her father.

" Simba, what are you okay?" Nala worrily asks her mate.

Nala, Kovu, and Kiara saw watch hit Simba, Simba got sleeply and passed out, Nala, Kovu and Kiara smelt the scent of a human, knew they were in danger, Kovu did roar to call for help.

* * *

At Pride Rock, Kopa and Vitani are enjoying their time together, and in the Lion Guard cave, Kion and his group are talking, until they all hear roar call for help.

They all realize the royal family are in trouble.

" Kion, get the Lion Guard, everyone follow me, the royal family is in danger." Kopa said, as he heads off.

Soon Vitani, Kion, the Lion Guard, the pride, Timon, and Pumbaa, headed to where the royal is at.

* * *

Back with the royal family, Nala was hit with a sleeping dart, she passed out, Kovu and Kiara begin running for their lives. They both kept on running until Kovu got hit by a sleeping dart, as he passes out he yells at Kiara.

"Run Kiara, RUN!" Kovu yells.

Kiara keeps on running, until she see's rocking blocking her path, she begins climbing, soon a sleeping dart hits her, and she falls to the ground, soon the pouchers come out, just as Kiara looks at the pouchers one last time before she passes out.

Soon the poucher were speaking Swahili, one of them got a radio out and spoke into it, soon a Mitsubishi Fuso Canter truck came, inside the truck was a big cage where Simba and the royal family were put inside, after getting the Big lions into the cage, the pouchers got into a jeep, as the Jeeps drives away, as the Mitsubishi Fuso Canter truck follows behind.

When Kopa, Vitani, Kion, the Lion Guard, and the pride got there, they were too late to try to save Simba and the royal family. They find evidence that humans have been here, but were gone, and so was Simba and the royal family.

" Their gone." Kopa said.

" This is bad, Kopa." Kion said.

Soon everyone returned to pride rock, Kopa did a roar that called all the animals from the Pride lands to come to Pride Rock for emergency meeting. When everyone has arivied, Kopa told the bad news.

" Good afternoon, our loyal subjects, today was suppose to be a day of peace after they conflict between Pridelander and Outsiders have ended. Today I have some shocking news, the King, his mate, his daughter, and the son-in-law have been kidnapped from the Pride lands. As the current law states, since King is missing or is unfit, a temporary is be in place, until the king comes back or a new king is named. So I will temparory rule the kingdom until the King and his royal family have been found. As my duty as temparory king, I assign the Lion Guard with the task of finding the King and the royal family. For tonight and the few days ahead, please pray to the Great Kings of the past for the return of the King and royal family." Kopa said in a statement.

Kopa turns to his brother Kion.

" Kion, you and the Lion Guard, must look for Father, Mother, Kiara, and Kovu. I want you and your group to find them and bring to back home." Kopa said, in a kingly manner.

" Yes sire." Kion said, addressing his brother as a temparory king. Kion bowed to Kopa and turned to his Lion Guard.

" Alright Lion Guard, let's head out." Kion said, they begin their search.

Kopa turns to Vitani, he also knows that will become the temparory Queen in Nala's place.

Vitani stood by Kopa's side, as she hopes that the royal family can be found alive.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Capital of Tanzania, at a Tanzanian airport, Simba and the royal family wake to see the pouchers that toke them, they the pouchers take them off the Mitsubishi Fuso Canter truck and put them on a cargo Boeing 777 airplane. The pouchers were paid the local money, the pouchers left, the man that paid the pouchers, came and looked at the royal family and smiled.

" Oh yes, you will be very happy where you are going." The man says.

" Not as happy I will be when I get out of here." Kovu said.

But unforunately, the human didn't hear him, all hear was growls from Kovu. So Simba and the royal family realized they can hear what the humans say, but the humans can't hear what they are saying.

Soon the plane takes off into the air, leaving Africa, Simba and the royal family decide to go to sleep to avoid hearing the sound of the airplane engine.

* * *

Hours later, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara wake up, they see the man from earlier.

" Welcome to the United States of America, welcome to the state of Oklahoma, and welcome to the state capital, Oklahoma City." The man says to the lions.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara now realize they are in a different land, everything feels different, they notice the trees are different, and everything around them is different, as they were put in a tractor-trailer, as a Peterbilt 379 semi hooks up and takes the new lions to the Oklahoma City Zoo, which is their final destination.

Soon Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are in the lion exhibit, soon other lions came to them.

" Hello welcome to the Zoo. I am Jacob, this is my mate Elissabeth, and this is my son Ceaser." Jacob the lion says.

" Nice to meet you, I'm Simba, King of the Pride lands, this is my mate and Queen Nala, this is my daughter Kiara, and this is my son-in-law Kovu." Simba said.

" We smelt your scent and we knew right away that your were royal." Elisabeth said.

" Let's get you all comfortable here." Jacob leads the four new lions to their sleeping areas.

Unknown to royal family, the weather in Oklahoma is heating up, and storm clouds are moving in, as thunder is rumbling in the back ground.

* * *

Well, now that Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu are in the United States, what will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2: Tornado strike

Here is the second chapter of the Winds Are Changing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Tornado Strike

At National Severe Storm Labatory or NSSL for short, was tracking a massive storm system moving into the State of Oklahoma, satelite images shows worrying signs of possible tornadoes.

A man came to a woman looking at the satelite images and doplar radar, with pieces of paper in his hands, with information on it.

" Look at this, caps are already starting to break."

The man says.

" All our models shows it went from minus 6 to minus 10." The woman says.

" You know if these cells keep building like this, there could be a record outbreak of tornadoes." The man says.

" This is going to be a long day." The woman says, who takes a sip of her coffee.

Soon another man rushed where the two were at.

" Excuse me you two, but we got a problem, our spotters have spotted a tornado, just outside to the southeast side of Oklahoma City, it is heading for the Moore Oklahoma area." The man says.

The guy looks at the woman, as woman looks back at the man.

" Send out a tornado warning for the Oklahoma City and Moore, Oklahoma area." The woman says.

The man rushes off.

* * *

At the Oklahoma City Zoo, in the Lion exhibit, Jacob, Elisabeth, and little cub Ceaser were hanging around with Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara.

The adults look at the cub, as they know he doesn't have to worry about any dangers, in the wild, like Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara had to worry about. But dispite the safety from the outside, they had to worry about the humans that care for them, and most importantly, the weather.

The lions look up into the sky, and black clouds moving in their direction, Jacob and Elisabeth both knew right away, that severe weather was heading their way, they know what to expect, but they had to tell Simba and the royal family fast.

" We got some ugly weather heading this way." Jacob says.

" Yes we do dear. We need to tell the royal family what is going on." Elizabeth says.

The two lions finds the royal family.

" Your majesties..." Jacob begins.

" There is no need to be formal with us, you can use our names." Nala says.

" Simba, Nala, there is bad weather heading this way." Jacob says.

Simba and the royal family look at the dark black clouds. Simba feels the winds pick up.

" Looks like the Winds are Changing." Simba said.

Jacob and Elizabeth felt the wind pick up too, and they feel the wind is increasing fast. They know right away what is coming for them. But before they say anything. A human came running by and found another human. As the lions listen.

" The local news severe weather center says that a tornado is on the ground. Turn the tornado alarms on, get the animals to safety, and get to somewhere safe." The man said.

The two humans ran off. Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara heard everything. They turn to the American lion family and ask them questions.

" Do you know what they are talking about?" Simba asks Jacob.

" Yes Simba, we do." Jacob says.

" What is a tornado?" Kiara asks.

" From what we hear from the humans, a tornado is a cloud that comes from the sky, and touches down to the ground, they call that type of cloud a "funnel cloud" creating a tornado, a tornado has very strong winds, that when it touches an onject, it either destroys or pick up an item and throws it for miles." Elisabeth explains.

" We have never heard or seen a tornado before." Kovu says.

" You are from Africa, tornadoes rarely to never hit places where you live, but tornadoes happen here more often then anywhere in the world." Jacob says.

" Has there been in lives lost in these events?" Nala asks.

" If you ask if tornadoes have killed before, the answer is yes. Lives has been lost, humans homes and other structures are damaged or destroyed, and they tornadoes, if you survive, you will see the devastion that they leave behind." Elizabeth says.

" So is there a tornado heading this way?" Simba asks.

" The human just said, their weather center has spotted a tornado." Jacob says.

" What do we do?" Kovu asks.

" We got to get to our shelter, hope for the best, and prepare for the worst." Jacob says, as the tornado alarm goes off, soon Jacob and Elisabeth get there son and the royal family to safety.

They go inside the building part of the exhibit, and take shelter. The lions can still hear the tornado alarms still going off, they also hear the nearby tornado sirens going off in the distance.

Moments later they see pieces of debris being blown off, they feel the strong winds, they hear a sound that sounds almost like a freight train coming at them, Jocob, Elisabeth and their son Ceaser knew right away, it was the tornado hitting the zoo.

Soon they saw the parts of roof gets ripped off and blown away, they hear shattering of windows, hear other noises confirming the tornado is destroying the zoo, as the lions were taking cover, parts of the building started falling down on them, as the room darkens out, as winds are still blowing.

* * *

15 minutes later, the winds have died down, Simba realized that he is alive, he checks to see if Nala, Kovu, and Kiara if they are okay. Thankfully Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are unharmed and alive.

" Nala, oh Nala, I happy your alive." Simba nuzzles her.

Nala nuzzles her mate back, as Kiara and Kovu join in. But then Kovu stopped and looked around.

" Where's Jacob, Elisabeth, and their son Ceaser?" Kovu asks.

Soon the royal family got worried for the lion family that they met and that got them to safety. They looked everywhere, then they found two adult lion bodies, they found Jacob and Elisabeth, unfornately they didn't survive the tornado strike, they were crushed to death. They realize their son is nowhere in sight, they figure that he may be alive.

" Ceaser!" Kovu calls.

"Ceaser!" Kiara calls.

The royal family looked and called for his name, they never found his body, and he has not responded, they feared the worst, he was either blown away by the tornado, or was crushed to death by debris. Soon the royal family gather around the American lion family that died to protect them and mourned for their lose.

But the Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara know that they can't stay here, the rest of building could fall on them at any moment, so that had to get outside, they found they gate that has been locked, was destroyed, so they got out of the exhibit, as they went around the zoo, they all had shocked looks on their faces, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The zoo was completely destroyed, they saw that most of the animals and the humans they found have died in the tornado strike. They see pieces of debris, that doesn't belong from the zoo, were at the zoo at well. They saw cars and trucks in the zoo and also in trees. They really were surprised that nature would get this powerful to destroy anything in it's path. The royal family saw the enterence of the zoo and got to the parking lot.

When they got there, they cars and trucks have been tossed and also overturned. The lions couldn't take in what they were seeing, it was so much to process in after going thru with what they had to deal with minutes before.

But their thinking was interrupted, when a convey of vehicals come up to the zoo.

The vehicals stopped, 11 humans came out of the vehicals, the humans looked at zoo.

" Lawrence, get the camera." The female human said.

" You got it, Jo." Lawrence says to Jo.

Soon everyone got cameras and messuring equipment out, they look at the damage done, as they do that, a man and other woman came out.

" Can we hurry this up Jo." A man says.

" What's your hurry Bill?" Jo asks.

" I like the divorce papers signed." Bill said.

Soon the woman next to Bill gets nervious and taps Bill's shoulder.

" Melissa honey, what's the matter?" Bill asks Melissa, his soon to be wife.

Melissa points, Bill looks and see's four adult lions out of their exhibit, Bill try's to get Jo attention.

"Jo, Jo." Bill says.

" What Bill, what is it?" Jo asks. Bill points to the lions, Jo looks and see's the Lions standing there.

Soon the storm chasing team see the royal family.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara also see the humans looking at them as well.

Jo decided to go over to the lions. Bill see's this and try's stop Jo.

" Jo, what are you doing?" Bill says.

" We got to help those Lions." Jo said.

" Lions has been known to attack people. We should just let them be." Bill said.

" Bill, we can't let these Lion be by themselves, the police will end up shooting them. They need our help." Jo said.

Bill knew he wasn't going to win the argument, and he knews the team will support Jo's decision. So Bill has no choice but to help out the Lions.

" Okay, but be careful Jo." Bill said.

Jo nods as walks slowly to the lions.

Simba also walks slowly to Jo, he knows that this human means no harm, but to be on the safe side, gets into a pouncing position just in case if he was wrong, so Simba and Jo walks slowly to each other. Soon Jo are on her knee's trying to show that she is not a threat to him.

Simba relaxes, but he is still tense, he walks over to her, Jo pets Simba, Simba licked the petting, and licks Jo's face.

Soon the lions and storm chasers meet up, everything was going good so far.

" What are we going to do with these Lions?" Beltzer asks.

Jo and Bill thinks about it for a minute, then they came up with a plan.

" We find the authories, get them to a different zoo, and when our storm chasing is over, we can pay for transportation for the lions to be released back to Africa." Bill said.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara ears perk up, they heard what Bill said, and licked his face.

" I think they like that idea Bill." Dusty said.

" You got that right Dusty." Bill said.

" Now that is the Extreme, right here everyone." Dusty said.

Bill smiles at Dusty calling him the 'Extreme'.

" Now we got a plan, what should we call them?" Preacher asked.

" We can't just say, 'come here boy or come here girl.' It wouldn't be right." Hance said.

Simba and the royal family wanted to say their names, but then they remembered, only they can hear what the humans say, but the humans can't understand what they are saying. So it was a big problem. The storm chasing team decided to come with American names. Thankfully Dusty came up with the names.

" I have the names for these lions." Dusty said.

" What are they, Dusty?" Jo asks.

" The one with the Red main, we can call him Eddie, the lion with the scar over his right eye, we can call him Alex, the older lioness we can call her Helen, and the younger lioness we can call her Michelle." Dusty said.

" Those are good names, Dusty." Jo said.

The royal family were happy that Dusty gave them other names, so they know that they are talking to them. They lick Dusty face. Dusty laughs.

" You know what, it would be cool if these Lions could talk to us and we would understand." Dusty said, thinking about talking lions.

The storm chaser agree with him. Melissa is still nervious about the Lions being with them, Bill ensure to his soon to be wife, that these lions won't harm them.

" Guys we got to move out. I take Eddie and Helen in my truck. Beltzer, Hance, you take Alex and Michelle in your van." Jo said.

" Okay Jo." Beltzer said.

As Simba and Nala go with Jo, they see a machine in the back of Jo's yellow Jeep pickup truck. They wonder what it is, but they have no idea, they see an image of a girl in dress holding a basket in her hands, unknown to Simba and Nala they are looking at Dorothy. The world's first tornado sensor. Jo opens the door for Simba and Nala.

" Come on Eddie and Helen." Jo said.

Simba and Nala got in Jo's truck. As Joe gets in the driver seat. Kovu and Kiara see's Beltzer's van, they see an image of a tornado on it, and some yellow lights on top of the van.

Beltzer opens the door of the van.

" Go right on in Alex and Michelle, you are safe in the van." Beltzer says.

Kovu and Kiara get inside the van, as they see a small doplar radar inside the van, and other equipment.

Soon everyone got into the vehicals and begin to drive off.

" Okay Rabbit, tell where we go next." Jo said.

Simba and Nala hear Rabbit's voice coming from the radio, but they pay no attention to it, they are focused on the destroyed zoo, they say their final good bye to Jacob and Elisabeth.

" Good bye Jacob and Elisabeth." Nala said.

" I hope you rest in piece with the Great Kings of the past the the lion heaven." Simba said.

Soon all the vehicals moved out, heading to the country side of the state of Oklahoma. Dark storm coulds are still in the sky.

* * *

Here we are, the zoo got struck by a tornado, and the royal family are now with Jo, Bill, and storm chasing team. What will they experience? We will find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3: First Chase

Well here it is guys, chapter 3 is here, I hope you all enjoy, please do follow, favorite, and review. Anyway, Here comes the tornadoes.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Tornado Chase

* * *

Hours later in Oklahoma, Simba and Nala are still somewhat upset about Jacob and Elisabeth that saved them from the tornado that struck the zoo, but they can't let their deaths make it their main focus, they also know that Kovu and Kiara have to also move on from this, focus on what they what worry. Simba and Nala, also known by the storm chasers as Eddie and Helen are in Jo's leading yellow jeep pick up truck. Kovu and Kiara also known as Alex and Michelle are with Beltzer and Hance in their van.

* * *

In the Red Dodge Pickup, Bill is following the storm chaser, he meant to tell Jo to sign divorce papers, but he looked at the papers earlier today and saw that not all of the papers were signed, so he is trying to get Jo to sign the papers. Bill tried to send Melissa home, so he can get papers signed. But Melissa refused, and decided to tack along, to see what Storm Chaser's can do. At the storm chasers were driving, a convoy of black vans were driving up to them. Bill looks and see's someone he never tought he would see again.

" Jonas, son of a bitch." Bill said.

" Who is that honey?" Melissa asks her soon to be husband.

" Jonas Miller, he's a nightcrawer. We all started out in the same lab, but went out get some corperate sponsers, he's in it, for the money, not the science. He got a lot of high tech gadgets, but he's got no intints. And he doesn't have Dorothy." Bill says, as he smiles.

Soon Jonas and his storm chasers start passing by, as that happens, Beltzer picks up the radio.

" Jo, I think we got fleas." Beltzer says on radio.

Kovu and Kiara see black vehicels pass by them, Jo see's the black convoy coming to her and the lions she has with her. Simba and Nala having simple advanced hearing hears the vehicels coming toward them.

" Jo, come back." Bill says on radio.

Jo picks up radio.

" Hey Bill, see's those black vans?" Jo asks.

" Yeah, what's Jonas doing here?" Bill asks.

Soon Jo saw Jonas, as Jonas' convoy passes them. Jo picks up the radio.

" I'm not sure, but I bet he is asking the same question about you." Jo says.

Back with the Bill and Melissa, Bill then says a black Mobile lab truck, the truck honks at him, Bill tried to move, the Black truck almost hit him, pipes from the ground hit's Bill's truck.

" Goddamn, son of a bitch!" Bill says.

The black truck passes and move on.

* * *

Later Jo, Bill, and storm chasers storm at a diner, and a auto repair shop, the red dodge pickup truck has got a tire that needs to be replaced, thankfully for Bill, he has a spare tire, he gets it out for the machanic.

" How long will that take to get it fixed?" Bill asks.

" Oh maybe ten minutes, fifthteen tops." Machanic says.

" Sounds good." Bill says.

The machanic leaves, the storm chasers are walking Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara. The four lions are enjoying the American air, soon everyone was around Jo for a meeting. Jo looks at Bill and see's he is looking at Jonas, and he looks angry.

" Bill." Jo says.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Bill asks.

" Bill don't." Jo says.

Soon the storm chasers and the four lions are look at Bill. Soon they saw Bill knocked Jonas' hat off, and confronted him. Soon the storm chasers from both teams had to split the two men apart. The four lions learn that Bill is mad because he accuses Jonas of stealing Dorothy's design to make his own device called Dot 3. Jonas is simply smiling thinking that Bill only wants to take credits for both devices. Jo tells her team that Jonas will never get his device up in the air. Soon Bill told Jo that he will give her one day wheather Dorothy flys or not, he is leaving. Bill told the team that he will look after the lions as the team goes inside to eat, as he told Melissa that he was getting some air and asked her to get them some lemonades. Jo asks someone to go inside to call someone to pick up the lions. But Jo's storm chaser got very unlucky, the phone at diner isn't working. So Jo decided to wait for a chance to call someone when they get lucky.

* * *

While outside Jo is looking at the clouds, as the four lions join him. Soon Bill picked up some dirt, Bill see's the lions giving him as quizative look that says, " What are you doing?"

" I'm testing to see how strong the winds are, even with light winds, you can tell if a tornado is near by." Bill explains.

Bill drops dirt, as wind is blowing, Bill suspects that a cloud formation might be nearby.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara were somewhat amazed but at the same time, they were also very disturbed. They royal family are starting to get a little fearful of what nature can do.

The four lions turn around and see Dusty coming to them.

" Hey Eddie, Helen, Alex, and Michelle, you like it out here?" Dusty asks the four lions.

Since Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara know that they can't talk to humans, so they answer Dusty with a lick to his hand, Dusty smiles. He turns to Bill.

" Hey man. What's up?" Dusty says.

Soon both humans and four lions look at the clouds and see that color of the clouds are green. The royal family seen clouds that color before, to Bill and Dusty, green clouds are a sign that means that conditions are perfect for tornado activity.

" Going Green." Bill said.

" Greenage." Dusty says.

" Settle'em up. Get the lions into the vehicels." Bill says.

" You got it boss." Dusty says.

Dusty get Kovu and Kiara into Beltzer's van, gets Simba and Nala into Jo's truck. Soon the storm chaser got into the vehicels. Simba and Nala see Bill is going to be with Jo and them. Melissa is by herself in the red dodge pickup truck. The storm chasers are in their vehicels. They all moved out, as the storm chasing team and the lions were hearing music coming from Dusty's bus, Kovu and Kiara heard Beltzer and Hance singing the song Oklahoma.

When the songs ended, Simba and Nala see Jo and Bill excited for the storm chase. Soon they Jo and Bill get into an argument about their life, how Bill met Melissa. And when Jo brought up commitment, He kind of upseted Bill a bit, as the arguing continued, Simba and Nala saw that neither Jo or Bill is paying attention to the road, Simba got Jo's attention, Jo saw what is going to happen, as she turns to Bill.

" Can I drive?" Jo asks.

" No!" Bill says.

" Then would you?" Jo asks, looking ahead.

Bill then see's a combine harvester on the side of the road and see, they are about to crash into it. Thankfully Bill made sharp turn, and got back on the road before collision happened. Simba and Nala were relieved. But the arguments continued, as Jo bring up about Bill temper, and that Melissa has no idea, what she is getting into. In Beltzer's van Beltzer, Hance, Kovu and Kiara overhear Jo and Bill arguing on the radio, on an open mic. Soon the Argument between Jo and Bill ends peacefully.

" You know what, as long as your happy." Jo says.

" Thank you. I am happy. I'm a happy person. I'm happy with my life, I like how things are going in my life. I happy with...with...with..." Bill says, trying to get Melissa's name out.

"Melissa?" Jo asks.

" I know her name. Yes, I'm happy with Melissa. I am." Bill says.

At Beltzer's van, Beltzer see something.

" Shit! Shit!" Beltzer says.

Soon a tornado is spotted and touching down to the ground, Beltzer decides to brake radio slience.

" Hey you guys, you going to wrap this up pretty soon?" Beltzer says.

Bill picks up the radio.

" What?" Bill asks.

" Oh nothing, I was wondering if we are going to uh chase this tornado, or you just want to catch the next one." Beltzer says.

Bill turns and see's a tornado.

" Shit!" Bill says.

Jo grabs the radio. Bill makes a sharp turn to the left. Simba and Nala held on, because they knew, they were in for a rough ride. Kovu and Kiara also know that Simba and Nala are with Jo and Bill.

* * *

Soon Jo, Bill, Simba, and Nala see the tornado. They hear Jo telling Bill to cut across the field and get into the field. As the two humans talk, Simba and Nala see how the tornado acts, their are very stunted at what they see. Simba and Nala were brought back to reality, when Jo talks to Bill.

" Go in there, go in there. Your gonna miss it." Jo says.

" Just hold on, hold on a second." Bill says.

Jo looks at Bill.

" Have you lost your nerve?" Jo asks.

Bill signs, as turns to Jo.

" Tighten your seatbelts." Bill says, as he tighten Jo, Simba, and Nala's seatbelts, and drove into a ditch.

The two humans and lions are contining to keep driving, the two lions and Jo see Bill is trying to get out of ditch, but is unsuccessful.

" Are you mad?" Jo ask.

" I'll be mad later, right now I'm trying not to kill us." Bill says.

The four hear Beltzer telling them that the tornado is coming toward them. Simba and Nala turn their heads, and see the tornado is close, as they see the tornado destroy two silos and a barn. They see the tornado simply rip them apart, they were complete shocked, but see a piece of the slio is flying in the air, and is heading for them, but lucky for them the debris missed them.

Soon the two humans and lions hear Beltzer on the radio.

" Jo, your too close, it's not going to work, get out of there!" Beltzer yells.

Jo, Simba, and Nala hear Bill say that he can't get out, it is too steep, the yellow truck is heading for a small wooden bridge with a tractor on top of it. Soon the yellow jeep pick up truck hit the bridge and stop.

" That wasn't so bad, it go." Jo says.

" God, why can't we spend a normal day together?" Bill asks, as he gets Simba and Nala out of truck.

The two humans and lions head for the back of truck, Jo try's to get Dorothy ready, but Bill knowing that they are in the damage path, that they have no time to get Dorothy ready. Bill gets Jo, Simba, and Nala under the wooden bridge.

" Find something to grab a hold of." Bill says.

Bill is holding on to Nala, and Jo is holding on to Simba. Jo tried to look at the coming tornado, but Bill and Simba pulled her back. Soon the tornado winds hit the wooden bridge, ripping parts of it, soon the tornado picks Jo's yellow Jeep truck that has Dorothy I on it, spins it around as it gets lefted up into the air, and the tornado picks up the tractor on the wooden bridge and throws it. Simba and Nala are remember the zoo where they toke shelter when that tornado struck, they both were shaking. Soon the tornado disappears at the winds die down.

In Beltzer's van, Kovu and Kiara see the tornado going up into the clouds.

" I hope mother and father are alright." Kiara says.

" I hope so too Kiara." Kovu says.

Meanwhile, with Jo, Bill, Simba, and Nala.

" Nala it's over." Simba says.

" I know Simba." Nala said.

" It's gone, it's gone." Bill said.

Jo looks and see's that her truck is not there anymore.

" Where's my truck?" Jo asks.

On the road, as the storm chasers stop, Melissa is about ready to stop, when Jo's yellow Jeep truck is dropped right in front of her, Melissa screams and avoids hitting Jo's truck. Jo looks and see's her truck.

" There it is." Jo says.

After Melissa stops, the storm chaser check on Melissa, Jo, and Bill, as Kovu and Kiara check on Simba and Nala, no one was injuried. Jo walks by Bill and Melissa.

" Is she okay?" Jo asks.

" She's okay." Bill says.

Dusty is laughing at how happened to Dorothy I, Jo picks up the sensors from Dorothy I, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara smell the sensors, they have looks on their faces that says, 'what is this?'

" Where here is some good news. It did fly." Dusty says.

Dusty laughs some more.

" What was it like?" Dusty asks Jo.

Jo paused and thought about it.

" It was windy." Jo says.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara wished they could say what it is like, but sadly they can't speak to the humans, and even if they tried to do that, it would only be roars and growls. So they simply let go and hear what Dusty says next.

" Windy? That intense." Dusty said.

" Alright, move it Dusty." Jo said, as she checks some more on her damaged truck.

" Hey the auto club is here." Rabbit says.

Soon everyone see's Jonas and his convoy of storm chasing, slowly coming to them. Soon Dusty came to Jonas' vehicel.

" Hey you fashionly late again Jonas. Fashionly late huh? Give me a kiss." Dusty said, as tries to kiss, Eddie, Jonas' driver.

" Get out of here, get out of here!" Eddie said, as Dusty kissed his face. Dusty exits the driver side, laughs.

" Loser." Dusty said.

" Why don't you go find your own twister buddy?" Beltzer said to Jonas, as Jo kicks the driver side window out.

" Losers! Move on!" Dusty said.

Jo gets her bag and everything else that she owns, in her truck. Soon the storm chasing team gets all the sensors from Dorothy I.

" Let's go." Beltzer says.

" Come on guys, let's get Dorothy II ready." Hance says.

Jo looks at Bill's Red Dodge Pick up truck.

" You got full coverage on that truck?" Jo asks.

" Liability only." Bill says.

" Liability only." Jo repeats.

Jo gets more stuff from her destroyed yellow truck.

" It's a very pretty truck." Jo says.

" Thank you." Melissa says as Bill chuckles.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara look at Jo and see the look on her face, as she nods, they figure what is going to happen. Bill now realize why she asks him those questions.

" Don't even think about it." Bill says.

Jo grabs some paper with clouds formation information on it, as she looks at Bill.

" No way." Bill said.

Unfornately for Bill, his truck was the only truck that can get close enough to the tornado and hold to Dorothy II, so the team removed the cover off the back of the truck and put Dorothy II, on top. Bill and Jo were in the front, as Melissa is in the middle, with Simba and Nala beside Melissa. Melissa was a little nervious around Simba and Nala, as the king and queen sense that Melissa is nervious around, the two lions try to show that they mean no harm, thankfully they calmed Melissa down a bit, but she was still nervious around. Kovu and Kiara are back in Beltzer's van, as the storm chasers move out, Bill's red dodge pick up truck is the lead vehicel.

* * *

Now every nows what is happening now, be ready for the next tornado chase, in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4: Second chase

Here is the fourth chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Second Tornado Chase

* * *

Jo, Bill, and the storm chasing team, along with Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are moving along a country road. In the Red Dodge pickup truck, Jo, Bill, Melissa, Simba and Nala are driving, as they have Dorothy II in the pack of the truck. Soon they hear Dusty's voice, on the radio.

" This is the caboose. This is the caboose. I'm waiting for orders boss." Dusty says, on radio.

Both Jo and Bill reached the radio, they both chuckled.

" Go ahead." Jo said.

" No." Bill said.

" I insist, it's your truck." Jo said.

" No, you should." Bill said.

Jo picks up the radio.

" Dusty, the battlefield should be northeast of 81." Jo said.

" Wait a minute, a battlefield? Billy what are we doing?" Melissa says.

" Were going again." Bill says.

" Again? But back there you almost got yourselves..." Melissa says.

" No, no. Just a close call." Bill said.

Simba and Nala don't believe it was a close call, it was more like they were lucky the tornado didn't kill them.

" Your gonna cross 15, at Oklahoma 412, 412." Rabbit said on the radio.

" Okay, copy that. Hance, what's on the radar?" Jo said

" Winds are continuing move back, the speeds are at, uh, 60." Hance says on radio.

Everyone in the vehicel hear this.

" Okay you guys, let's go get it." Jo says.

Simba and Nala looks outside the field and see's cows in the field. Jo looks and see's that Bill is going 40 miles per hour, as she signs. Bill see this, shakes his head, floors the gas padel, the Red Dodge pickup trucks picks up speed, the truck is now going 70 miles per hour. Simba and Nala feel the truck going faster.

* * *

Minutes later, the storm chasing team, were looking at their second/ third tornado, but they were not the only storm chasing team chasing this tornado, Jonas and his storm chasing team were also chasing the tornado. Jo, Bill, Melissa, Simba and Nala are right next to Jonas' convoy, soon they are right next to Jonas' van. Jo looks and see's Jonas.

" There's your pal." Jo says to Bill.

Bill looks and see's Jonas, Jonas waves his hand at Bill, as response by nodding his head, Bill looks at the tornado, then slams his brakes.

" What are you doing, what are you doing?" Jo asks.

Jonas and his team see Bill stop his truck. Inside the truck, Bill continues to look at the tornado.

" Look at the updraft, the angel. It's gonna shift it's track." Bill says.

Everybody looks at the tornado, including Simba and Nala, they see it and realize that Bill is right.

" Are you sure?" Jo asks.

" Oh yeah, definity a sidewinder. It'll move left." Bill says.

" Is that bad?" Melissa says.

" Was there a road back there?" Bill asks.

" Your right, go, go, go, go." Jo says.

Bill puts the truck in reverse, then he turns left on a road, as the storm chasing team, follow the red truck. Soon a phone rings in the truck, Jo, Simba, and Nala look and see Melissa pick her phone and answer it. They hear Melissa taking to someone about a baby, Bill tells Jo that Melissa is a reproductive therapist. Simba and Nala understand word reproductive, they figure that Melissa talks to people to help with their problems with reproduction.

Soon they all see the tornado, Lawrence said that tornado was shifting due South, and predicted that the tornado is a F2, or a possible F3 tornado.

Kovu and Kiara in Beltzer's van see the tornado as well, their just staring at it, unable to look away from it. Soon Dusty said that it is not hanging out for very long, soon lightning was seen. Bill realizes that the storm is getting more intense.

" Were getting slammed in here you guys. You better hang back." Bill said.

Storm chasing slowed down, as the Red Dodge pickup truck kept on going.

" Is this thing loaded?" Jo asks, holding a camera.

" Yeah go for it." Bill said.

Jo looks at the rain, Simba and Nala also see how the rain is acting, they have never seen act like this before.

"Rain bands." Jo says.

"What?" Melissa asks.

" Look at the surf, coming up from those fields." Jo says.

"Shit, horizonal rain. Hang on." Bill says.

Bill kept on driving, as more tornadoes formed, Jo, Bill, Melissa, Simba, and Nala were surprised.

" Bill, were in the core." Jo says.

Soon the tornado to their left, switched from a single vortex to a multi-vortex tornado.

" Okay, we got sisters." Bill said.

" Oh my god." Melissa says.

Soon Melissa's phone starts ringing.

" Yes? Julie, I can't talk to you right now." Melissa says in her phone.

" Were in the flanking line." Jo says.

" I realize that." Bill says.

" We can't attack this thing from the south, were gonna get rolled." Jo says.

" Watch me." Bill says.

Bill kept on driving, soon a cow was seen flying the air, as the cow moos while flying in the ear. But to Simba and Nala, they heard the cow say, 'help me.'

" Cow." Jo says.

" I got to go Julie, we got cows." Melissa says on the phone.

Soon the same cow came flying back past the truck. As the cows is still mooing. Again Simba and Nala heard the cow say, 'please help me'.

" Another cow." Jo says.

" Accutely, I think that was the same one." Bill says.

Melissa is beyond shocked and is in disbelief. Simba and Nala are not listening in anymore, as they were in complete shock.

" Damn it, we got drunkers here, we got no path." Bill says.

" This is not good, get us out of here." Jo says.

" I'm trying." Bill says.

" Floor it." Jo says.

The truck keeps moving, as the tornadoes are geting closer, and closer to them. Soon they were very close. Soon Simba and Nala were snapped back into reality, as Melissa screams.

" Hang on!" Bill says, as he slams on the breaks.

The truck stops, but the tornadoes hit the truck, spinning it while still on the ground, just as Jo said what the tornadoes were going to do, the truck was being rolled. Truck was spinned for about 30 to 45 seconds, then the tornadoes disappeared, and truck stopped spinning. Soon Jo and Bill got out. Simba and Nala also got out. Then Melissa got out terrified. Bill went to Melissa. Jo went to her storm chasers, as she toke Simba and Nala with her.

" Okay, okay." Bill says.

" No, I'm not okay. This is not okay. Okay." Melissa says, crying.

Bill realize this and signs.

" Oh christ, I'm sorry. Honey, I didn't think." Bill says.

" You know, when you used to tell me that you chased tornadoes, deep down, I always thought it was a metaphor." Melissa says.

Bill holds Melissa, as Jo and storm chasing team, heads for the back of the Bill's truck. Dusty is with Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara, as the five are with the storm chaser. Lawrence says if it wasn't a bad idea, if they got out of there, because their was a lot of tornadoes. Jo responds.

" Are you kidding, this thing is not over, we just only seen the start of it." Jo said, smiling.

" Hey uh Jo, someone couldn't help notice how close we are to Wakita." Rabbit says.

"No." Jo says.

" Yeah and Aunt Meg, wouldn't mind a pit stop right?" Rabbit's driver says.

"No." Jo says.

" Red meat, we crave it." Dusty says.

" Guys, we are not invading my aunt." Jo says.

" Food." Dusty said.

" Food. Food. FOOD!" The storm chasing team said, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara also thought about, they figure why not have some good food from Jo's aunt.

" Hey, were not going." Jo says.

" Oh come on Jo, look at these lions, they haven't ate in awhile, they need some food too. Don't you guys?" Dusty says to the royal family.

The lion royal family purr at Dusty.

"Besides Aunt Meg has a working phone, so we can call someone to come pick Eddie, Halen, Alex, and Michelle." Beltzer said.

Jo thought about what Dusty and Beltzer said, and realize that they have no choice but to go to Wakita.

"Okay you guys win, let's go." Jo says. Soon Jo, Bill, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and storm chasing team, start heading for the small town of Wakita, Oklahoma.

* * *

That is it for the second chase, soon they will see Aunt Meg, Jo's aunt. Find out what happens next time on Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5: Meg, Mose, and third chase

Here we go, time for chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Meg, Mose, and third tornado chase

* * *

In Wakita, Oklahoma. There are big wind chimines ringing against the wind. An elder woman is seen with a welder working on more wind chimins. The woman's name is Meg, Jo's Aunt.

" There is spot right there, that should do it." Meg says.

The welder agrees and works on the wind chimines. Meg hear a noise and see vehicels come to a stop at her house. Soon she realizes who it is. It is her niece Jo, her husband Bill, and the storm chasers. Little does she know that the storm chasing team has African lions in the vehicels.

Jo, Bill, and Melissa had Simba and Nala stay in the truck for a minute, and Beltzer and Hanes had Kovu and Kiara also wait for a minute. First Jo, Bill, and the storm chaser came to Meg and said hello to her. The team told Meg about them find African Lions at zoo that was destroyed by a tornado and also told her that need to give the lions some food and also use her phone to call for the authories to pick up the lions. Thankfully to the team, since she has a dog and some other animals, she understood, and asks if she could see the lions.

Soon the team got the four lions out, soon Dusty introduced Meg to Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara.

" Meg, I would you to introduce you to, Eddie, Helen, Alex, and Michelle." Dusty said.

Soon Meg's dog, A Golden Retriver named Mose came to Meg, soon all everybody head inside. As the humans walk inside the house, Mose comes to Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara.

" Hello, my name is Mose, I am Meg's speical friend." Mose said to the royal lions.

" Hello Mose, My name is Simba, King of the Pride lands, Ruler of Pride rock. This is my mate Queen Nala. This is my daughter Princess Kiara, and my son-in-law Prince Kovu." Simba says.

" Nice to meet you all. I heard the American names that Dusty gave you. If you were born here, you would have been named what Dusty have gave you." Mose said.

" We accept these names because it is the only the humans can talk to us." Nala says.

" So are you four from a nearby zoo?" Mose asks.

" We came from a zoo, but we weren't born into one." Kovu says.

" We are from Africa. Which is where the Pride lands is." Kiara says.

" Interesting. So how did you get out of a zoo?" Mose asks.

" A tornado and destroyed the zoo we were at. But it killed a lion family that died to protected us." Kovu says.

" I am so sorry to hear that." Mose said, bowing his head in sadness.

" It is sad, but at least we are free for a bit, until we go back to the Pride lands." Nala said.

" Do enjoy, what the freedom you have." Mose said, as the dog and four lion enter inside the house.

Minutes later, Jo and Meg made Steak, Egg, Mashed Potatoes, Brown Gravy, and Lemonade.

Jo, Bill, Meg and storm chasing team got food. Mose got his dog food, as the four lions got some steak.

Earlier when Jo and Meg were making food, Kovu wonder how did Aunt Meg got a lot of food.

" How do your human, Meg, get a lot of food." Kovu asks Mose.

Before Mose could explain, they heard Rabbit asks Meg.

" God Meg, you got a lot of beef. Where did you get all of this beef?" Rabbit asks.

Meg told him if he has seen her cows out front. Rabbit realized what she meant, and know realises that she kills some of her cows for the meat. The royal lion family, overheard it and were amazed that this Aunt Meg is doing her part to keep the circle of life going in her home.

As everyone was eatting, Bill turned up the tv, it was the news reports of the last few tornadoes. And that they suspect more tornadoes to come, as the tornado outbreak is heating up. Soon came a tornado aftermath report, as Jonas is on the tv, soon the storm chaser starting booing at Jonas.

" God he sucks." Dusty said, talking about Jonas.

" Oh, shut up!" Rabbit said to Jonas that was on TV.

"Boo!" Joey says, looking at Jonas with stink eye.

The Mose and the four lions, they really don't like Jonas. Soon the five overheard Dusty talking about "Bill, going to rue the day."

They hear Melissa ask Dusty why he calls Bill, " The Extreme."

Dusty and the storm chasing team going into how Bill and Jo met, they hear that Bill one time said to Jo to have a drink, and tose a bottle into a twister, and that the bottle never hit the ground. They heard that tornado caught the bottle and sucked it up.

Soon they hear the storm chasing talking about the last tornado.

" That was a good sized twister, what was that an F3?" Preacher asks.

" A soild F2." Bill says.

" See you lost me." Melissa says

" It's the Fujita scale, it measures the intensity of a tornado, by how much it eats." Bill says.

"Eats?" Melissa asks.

" Destroys." Bill says.

" That encounter back there was a strong F2, F3 maybe." Lawrence says.

" Maybe we'll see some F4's today." Beltzer says.

" That would be sweet." Hance says.

" Four is good. Four will relocate your house effectively." Bill says, sipping his coffee.

" Is there an F5?" Melissa asks.

Everyone was caught by surprise by that question. Mose and the four lions overheard what Melissa said.

" What would that be like?" Melissa asks.

Preacher looks at her and answers.

" Finger of god." Preacher says.

With Preacher saying that, the four lions realize that an F5 is the most powerful tornado out of all of the other tornadoes, but don't know how much powerful. Melissa looks around the room and realize that nobody has ever seen an F5 tornado.

" None of you, have ever seen an F5?" Melissa asks.

" Just one of us." Bill says.

Meg leaves the room for a bit, Dusty was holing a radio, and was about to phone the authories, but before he could pick up the phone, he gets a tornado alert on his radio.

" We got one baby. Oh F3, mile outside Perline." Dusty said. Soon Jo, Bill, and storm chaser moved out to there vehicels. Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara said good bye to Mose. The storm chaser said their good byes, and also Jo and Bill said there good byes.

Dusty got some meats from Meg in a brown bag, as Melissa was put in Dusty's bus.

Simba and Nala rejoined Jo and Bill, as Jo is now driving the Red Dodge pick up truck. Kovu and Kiara rejoined Beltzer and Hance in there van. Soon all the vehicels headed from Wakita, and headed out into the countryside in Oklahoma.

The storm chasing team are hoping to beat Jonas and his storm chasing team, they toke a shortcut, through the woods, then through a cornfield. They got of the corn field, but by doing so, they almost hit Jonas and his storm chasing team.

Thankfully, no accidents happened.

" Hello. Shit." Preacher said.

Jo and Bill, keep on driving, as Simba and Nala notice Jonas picking up his radio, then they hear Jonas' voice in the vehicel on the radio in their truck.

" Your insane, Jo. What are trying to do, get someone killed?" Jonas asked on the radio.

Jo picks up the radio.

" Oh really Jonas, It was so nice of you to stop back there and to see ten people on the side of the road and not stop!" Jonas says.

" Okay, let's keep the channel clear." Bill says.

" Dirtbag." Jo says, talking about Jonas.

Minutes later, Bill looks at the cloud formation and told Jo to make a right turn. The storm chasing team followed the red dodge pickup truck. Later Jo, Bill, Simba and Nala hear Lawrence's voice on the radio.

" We have touchdown, touchdown. Tornado is on the ground. It looks like it coming down, Route 33." Lawrence says.

" Jo, were on 33." Bill said.

" What's the path?" Jo asks.

" It's about 35 miles an hour." Lawrence says on radio.

Jo and Bill ask for directions of the tornado, Rabbit says North, Northeast. Jo, Bill, Simba, and Nala try to see the tornado, but don't see it. Bill picks up the radio.

" Beltzer, we don't have a visial, repeat we do not have a visial, help us out here." Bill says.

Beltzer looks at the data, and finally gets it.

" I got it Billy. It the best motion I have ever seen, the base of this fatty, is over 1/2 mile wide." Beltzer said.

Kovu and Kiara overheard what Beltzer said, knew Simba and Nala, along with Jo and Bill are heading for the storm.

" Rabbit?" Bill asks.

" If your going East on 7. Then it should be coming right over on that hill in matter of minutes." Rabbit said on radio.

" It's got to be there." Bill said.

" Maybe It's stalled." Jo said.

" No, I think Rabbit's right. It's going to show it's ugly face, right over that hill." Bill said.

Bill asked Jo what she think, soon Jo made decision.

" Time for deployment guys, let's do it." Jo says.

Kovu and Kiara, that is in Beltzer's van, realize that they are now getting ready to standback again and watch the next tornado.

Meanwhile with Simba, Nala, Jo, and Bill they cross a bridge and start heading up a hill, they see hail starting falling down, Simba and Nala have never seen hail before and are wonder what is going on and what the white stuff, but then they remembered what Elisabeth told them back in the zoo.

* * *

Flashback.

Elisabeth is explains about tornadoes, then she brings up the hail and what it is.

" Sometimes tornadoes will have these big pieces of ice that is called hail. They can be from small size to super large. Hail one of the many signs that a tornado is close." Elisabeth said.

* * *

Present Day

Bill says to Jo.

" Okay, we got hail." Bill says.

" Hail, we got hail." Jo says.

Hail gets heavier, as the strom chasing team stops. Soon Simba and Nala see Bill go to back of the pick up truck, to activate Dorothy II in the back of the truck.

Kovu and Kiara are in the van look at the sky, they then see a funnel cloud starting to form.

Meanwhile with Jo, Bill, Simba, and Nala, They see the tornado appear.

" Are you alright?" Jo asks Bill.

" I'm alright, keep going." Bill said.

Simba and Nala look at Jo, as Jo gave them a look that says, 'you will be okay.'

Bill starts the Dorothy II, and keeps getting it set.

Kovu and Kiara look at Beltzer's laptop and see radar images of the current tornado.

Back with Simba, Nala, Jo, and Bill, debris is being blown at them, as the tornado is now touching down and disappearing multiple times.

Dusty was filming the tornado with his video camera, as Melissa is getting a bag to cover his camera from getting wet. Dusty try's have Melissa look through the camera, Melissa refuses.

" Oh come on, what the matter?" Dusty asks.

" You people are all crazy, you know that?" Melissa says.

"What?" Dusty says, couldn't hear her because of the wind.

" Dusty, you guys set up? We are not leaving until we get this." Jo said, on Dusty's radio.

" And see is the craziest one of them all." Melissa says.

Back with Jo, Bill, Simba, and Nala, Dorothy II is almost ready, as Jo gets the four of them closer to the tornado. The tornado threw a small Bass Ranger fishing boat at them, but luckly the boat miss them, as it passed them. Bill tried to get Jo to stop, but Jo kept on insisting just a little more, then the tornado threw a child's tricycle at the truck. Soon Jo stop just feet away from the tornado, Jo, Simba and Nala got out of the truck.

Jo and Bill begin trying to get Dorothy II off the truck. The tornado toucheddown again, it moved across the road, then something exploded, as a fire is seen inside the twister.

Jo and Bill tried to get Dorothy II down, but the straps holding Dorothy II secured, Simba and Nala, saw tornado moved back to the road again, and saw the power and phone lines get ripped from the ground and get thrown into the air. Jo and Bill also notice the power lines, and power pole, about to fall where they are.

"Bill!" Jo yells.

" Look out! Look out!" Bill yells.

Bill moves Jo, Simba, and Nala away from the truck. The power pole hits the truck, and knocks Dorothy II off the truck and splinning sensors onto the road, soon the tornado disappears.

" Where did it go?" Where is it?" Bill asks.

Kovu and Kiara also saw the tornado disappear, as Beltzer is wonder what is happening, soon everything is calm and quit.

" The cone of slience." Preacher says.

Kovu and Kiara realize that the storm might be over. As Beltzer picks up the radio.

" Jo, Bill, it's over. The thing was stable. And...and...and...and then it, it's gone." Beltzer says.

Meanwhile back with Simba, Nala, Jo, and Bill, Simba and Nala feel the cone of slience for a bit, but somehow feel a little uneasy, as they feel that it is not over. Jo and Bill then see it. They realize the tornado is back building, is getting more streighten. Beltzer tells Jo and Bill, to get Simba and Nala in the their truck and get out of there. Jo tried to pick up the sensors, but Bill got Jo into the truck. Simba and Nala were also help Bill get into the truck, by pulling on her jacket and pants.

Soon the four get inside the truck as tornado touchdown and the disappeared in front of them, as Bill puts the truck in reverse and backs up down the hill.

" Go back!" Jo yells.

" Forget it Jo, it's too late!" Bill says.

Jo gets out of the truck, as Bill, Simba, and Nala follows Jo.

" Jo, the packs wasted, it's over." Bill yells.

" What is wrong with you, we can still do this!" Jo yells.

" Jesus Christ! Listen to yourself, your upsessed!" Bill yells.

So Jo and Bill yelled at each other, then Jo got angry.

" You never seen it! You never seen it miss this house, and miss that house, and come after you!" Jo yells.

Bill, Simba, and Nala look at Jo, as Bill speaks.

" Christ Jo! Is that what you think it did?" Bill asks.

Jo slowly walks away.

" Jesus Jo! Why can't you just forget it?" Bill asks.

" You'll never understand okay. You'll never know." Jo says.

" When is it going to be enough, huh? How close do you have to get? Talk to me!" Bill said.

Bill made Jo look at him.

" Jo, things go wrong! You can't explain it. You can't predict it. Killing yourself won't bring your dad back. Sorry he died, but it was a long time ago. We gotta move on. Stop living in the past, and look what you got right in front of you." Bill says.

Jo gives that shocked look on her face as she asks.

" What are you saying?" Jo asks.

" Me, Jo." Bill said.

Bill walks away from Jo, with frustrated hands covering his eyes. Jo simply stares at Bill.

Meanwhile, the radio was on mic and the whole storm chasing team heard it, even Kovu, Kiara, and most importantly Melissa. Melissa is somewhat a bit upset, but not fully.

Hours later, the sun was setting, Jo, Bill, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Melissa, and storm chasing team continued somwwhere to stop, as night was setting in.

* * *

What an emotional chapter we have, what will happen next, find out next time on chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6: Shelter and Saving Meg

Here we go, chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Shelter and Saving Meg

* * *

At NSSL station, a scientist is looking at a satelitte images of another storm front moving in, and this storm front is creating two cells.

" Hey Grace." Scientists says.

" Yeah." Grace says.

" You better come over and take a look at this." Scientist says.

Grace came to a computer screen and looked at the storm front.

" Max facilities are maxed out, if those two storms converge." Grace says.

Soon another scientist grabs some data.

" Inbounds and Outbounds have doubled..." Scientist stops as he looks at the satelite images.

* * *

Meanwhile at Caden, Oklahoma. Jo, Bill, and the storm chasing team, have stopped at an auto repair shop. As a drive-in theater, and a motel is next to each other.

Kovu and Kiara are with Dusty just watching a movie, in the bus. As Dusty is looking at some weather data. Nala is with Bill sitting in the back of the truck, as man is working on Bill's Red Dodge pick up truck. Simba is looking at Jo, who is alone sitting at a table at the drive-in theater. The movie playing was "The Shining"

Simba goes over to Jo and hears some crying. Simba didn't like to see Jo upset, so he nuzzles her arm. Jo looks and see's Simba right there, as he sits down. She see's Simba sitting there giving her a quizzing look, as if saying, ' What happened out there today with you? Why did you acted like you did?'

Jo knows that Simba can't talk to her, but she knows that he is listening.

" Oh Eddie, if you wish to know, why I acted like I did during the last tornado chase. I most tell you a story." Jo says.

Simba sat there and prepared to listen to Jo's past.

" 30 years ago, in the summer of June 1969, I was only 5 years old. One night, he had a very bad severe thunderstorm, I was sleeping in my bed. All I remember is that my old Toby, was next to me, my mom came into the room and told me that I had to get up. I saw my dad rush to tell me and my mom that we had to get down into the storm celler that was outside of the house. I remember my dad tell my mom, that the weatherman said that the tornado is big, and suspects that it is an F5 tornado. We went out and raced for the storm celler, the dad opened the door for us and for Toby, he came in last, then he closed and locked the door. We were safe in the storm celler for a few minutes, then door started moving up and down a bit. Dad tried to keep the door of our storm celler sucured. I looked up through the storm celler windows, and saw debris being blown around above our heads outside, as I realize the tornado is outside. Then it happened, the tornado ripped the door off of the storm celler, taking my dad with it. That was the last time, I saw my dad alive, as I saw him screaming as he got sucked out. I tried to get daddy, but my mom held me back. I then blacked out after that. The next morning, Me, my mom, and Toby came out of storm celler, and saw that the tornado destroyed our house and our farm. Nothing was left standing. Days later, we found my dad dead in field somewhere in Oklahoma. Scientists came to look at the damage, we learned in the newspaper, that the tornado that struck was an F5 tornado. As years go by, I saw more tornadoes, more people getting hurt and/or killed and I decided to do something about it. That is why me, Bill and the team created Dorothy. We want to warn people to get them to safety to prevent any more tornado deaths." Jo ends her story.

Simba now fully understands why she is doing this, and he fully understands how she feels, because he too, has lost his father. Both father died differently, but they at least have something in common, they both have lost their fathers.

Simba licks Jo's face, Jo hugs Simba as purrs, the divorce papers that Jo had in her pocket fell out and blew away.

Soon Jo walked to get coffee, she meets up with Bill as he orders coffe, soon Nala and Simba look and see the humans getting along. Simba told Nala what he learned, and Nala told Simba that Bill cares about Jo and wants to do anything to help her. Suddenly the two lions felt the wind start blowing, and fell that the wind is picking up.

The two lions see Melissa come outside, Simba and Nala go next to Simba and Nala, as the winds is growning stronger, the king and queen feel that something is not right, and suspect that the worst is coming.

Kovu and Kiara were watching their movie, then their movie was interrupted with a tornado warning report, Dusty looks at the new data and looks at the screen and then ran out of his bus. He yells at Jo and Bill.

" Jo! Bill! It's coming! It's heading right for us!" Dusty yells.

Simba and Nala realize what Dusty is talking about, it's a tornado, and it is coming for them.

" It's already here. Everybody underground now!" Bill says, as he turns and yells at the people in the drive-in theater to take shelter.

Suddenly a tornado siren goes off. Bill see Melissa and runs to the auto repair show. Suddenly the Tornado shows it face, with lightning flashing around it. But Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara can see the tornado in the dark without the lightning, but the lightning confirms what they are seeing.

Simba see Jo standing there looking at the tornado.

" Nala, we got to get Jo to safety." Simba said.

Simba and Nala rush to Jo, pull on her jacket with their mouths as they pull her a bit. Soon Jo was back in the real world, as runs to the drive-in theater employees to take shelter.

Kovu and Kiara ran through the big entrence with the team, Dusty tells the team to close the big doors. The storm chasing close the big doors, Dusty opens a small door to let in, Melissa, Jo, Bill, Simba, and Nala.

Melissa is the first one in, Bill tells Jo to hurry, Jo see's Lawrence in his truck, she went back for him and got him out of his truck. Soon Lawrence, Simba, Nala, Jo, and Bill got inside, as Bill close the door, as the tornado rips apart the theater screen.

Everybody in the auto repair body shop, takes shelter in the service pit.

" Let's go everybody down the pit. Get down." Bill says.

They hear the wind outside, then suddenly the windows shatter, as glass blown at them, everyone takes cover from the glass. Suddenly a piece of the roof get blown away, then another, then there is big hole the auto body repair shop roof.

Soon the winds knocks over an item, as the item, turns on the airhose, as the airhose moves around. The storm chasers and the four lions tried to grab it, but it was unsucessful. Then Preacher grabbed it and caught.

" I got it. I got it. Ha! Ha!" Preacher says.

Another window broke, as wheel rims go flying, Preacher get's hit in the head, but thankfully the wound was a light wound, but it is bleeding.

Soon Melissa lost it, she starts yelling, saying that she doesn't want to do any of the storm chasing anymore.

Soon Preacher's station wagon, hits Rabbits truck that has a camper on it. The metal bars kept the truck from landin on top of them. Then the Galaxy drive-in theater arrow soon was thrown at them by the tornado, thankfully it landed a little far but not on them. Melissa starts screaming, As Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara get very annoyed by Melissa's screaming.

" Somebody get the girl to shut it!" Kovu shouted. But to the storm chasers, all they heard was a small roar, but a loud growl.

" It's okay, honey. It's going to be okay." Bill said.

And just as it started, it then stopped, the winds ceased, as the light flicker.

Minutes later, police cars, ambulences, and fire trucks are at the scene, as the storm chasers and the four lions get outside. Everybody was shocked at what they saw. The tornado caused medium sized damage, for a large tornado.

Jo then looks and wonder where the tornado is heading.

" Do you know, where it is heading?" Jo asks.

A screen showing the satelite image of the storm moving northeast.

" It's uh, It's banking Northeast. Um... It's looks to hit Wakita, head on." Dusty says.

Jo, Bill, storm chasers, even the lions heard what Dusty said, as they realize that Aunt Meg is in trouble. Jo trys to get everyone settled up. Bill try's get Melissa to go into the motel. Melissa then said, that she is leaving, and that she can't compete with this. She even told Bill, that she wasn't upset, she knew he didn't mean to cause any trouble to her. And also told him, that she is going home. After that Melissa walks to police cars, to ask for a ride home, as the storm chasers, and four lions head off to Wakita.

* * *

Half an hour later, they get to Wakita, Bill, Jo, Simba and Nala are the first ones in the small town, in the Red dodge pick up truck. As they emergency vehicles out. They are shocked at what they see.

" Oh my god." Bill said.

As they drive, they see that the tornado has completely destroyed Wakita. Homes, businesses, and small offices, are destroyed. Debris is everywhere on the road. The four hear children crying in the background. Simba and Nala, have since the Pride lands in ruins during Scar's rule, but the tornadic destruction of Wakita tops the pride lands that were once in ruins. Jo looks around and realize one thing.

" They had no warning." Jo said.

Simba and Nala overheard what Jo said, and really that since there was no tornado warning, it meant that a lot of humans are hurt or dead.

As the four slowly drive by, Jo, Simba and Nala look out of the truck to see a family that has survived the tornado strick, to end up hugging each other, knowing they at least have each other. Jo looks at the little girl, and as thought back at what happened 30 years ago. Simba and Nala were touched by looking at the family hugging each other. To them, this is the true value of family, the human familie's home is gone, but they are alive, that is all that matters, the house is just a house, they can build a new one.

When the four got to Meg's house, they saw that house is in ruins, the house is still intact, but notices that the foundation got weak, and part of the house has collapsed, but it is still standing.

" Oh my god." Jo says.

Soon Bill stopped the truck, As Jo, Simba, and Nala jumped out.

" Meg! Meg!" Jo shouts.

Bill came to help, soon the four walked to what is left of the second floor bed room window.

" Be careful, this whole place, could go at any second." Bill said.

Jo and Bill got flashlights out and had Simba and Nala smell the air for Meg and her golden reteiver Mose. They searched until they heard barking. Then they found Mose. Mose saw Simba and Nala.

" Oh thank god, you guys are here. My human Meg is down here, but she is trapped and hurt." Mose said to Simba and Nala.

" It's okay, were here now." Nala said.

Jo and Bill couldn't hear what they were saying, but finding Mose, meant that Meg is downstairs on the first floor.

" Meg, were here! Were coming down!" Jo said.

Soon the four found Meg, as a book shelve was on top of her, when they moved it, they saw she was hit in the head. Thankfully for injuries are not fatal. The storm chasing got to the house, and parked outside, they checked and saw that Jo, Bill, Simba, and Nala got Meg and Mose, as they leave.

Bill tells the storm chasing team to get the ambulence, Lawrence got the ambulence and paramedics to where Meg needs help. Jo and Bill got Meg on the streacher, as Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara help got Mose out of the house.

" Is she alright?" Jo asks the Paramedics about Meg's injuries.

" We'll might have to keep her overnight, just to be safe." Paramedic says.

" Overnight? Forget it, I'm alright." Meg says.

" Your going to the hospital." Jo says.

" Okay, I'll go, but I'm going to drive myself." Meg says.

" Honey, your car is in a tree around the corner." Rabbit says.

Meg groans in frustration, about the tornado putting her car in the tree. The paramedic moves the streacher. The four lions and one dog gets off the house, Bill comes to them, then Meg's house collapsed, as the house is now in complete ruins.

An hour later, scientists comfirmed that the tornado that struck Caden and Wakita was an F4 tornado, but learn that another, stronger tornado started to form 20 miles south of Wakita.

Kovu and Kiara are in Dusty's van, as they look at Beltzer and Hances laptop, showing a satelite image of the storm that just formed, they learn that NSSL has predicted that it is an F5 tornado, the most powerful tornado out of all tornadoes.

Jo goes to the ambulence to see her Aunt Meg, as Simba and Nala follow her. The Paramedic was a little nervious being around lions, but he focus on Meg, since she was a patient that had to be checked on before they head to the hospital. Meg was happy to the lions as she pets them. Simba and Nala purred.

" You know, I think I should adopt a lion to keep in my house, when I get a new house." Meg says.

" Sorry, I wasn't there." Jo apologies for being at her house when the tornado struck.

" Stop, blaming yourself, you got me out of the house. Jo, it's got to stop. They didn't have any warning. The sirens went off a few seconds, before it hit. I didn't even get downstairs." Meg says.

" Jo. I'm sorry, um, I was listening to the radio, and I don't know if you know, but it's happening. NSSL are predicting an F5." Dusty says.

Soon Meg told Jo to go and chase that tornado and go safe lives. Jo leaves the ambulence, with Simba and Nala. The ambulence leaves, Bill see's Jo and goes to her.

Jo looks at Meg's wind chines, and got an idea on how to make Dorothy fly. Soon the storm chasers were looking for aluminum soda cans. As they got done searching for the cans. The storm chasing team, figure that the F5 tornado, might get too dangerious for the four lions, has they have decided to give Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara to the Oklahoma State Police Department. Jo, Bill, and the storm chasing team say good bye to the four lions, and tell them, they will them when they are done with storm chasing.

The Oklahoma State troops helping out in Wakita has a K-9 units, as the four lions were put into two state police cars. As they royal lion family and the four state troops leave Wakita as they head for a zoo in a different city. The royal family can now breath a sign of relieve, their storm chasing adventure is over, but they are still in Oklahoma, in the United States, and are not yet back home, in pride lands, in Africa. All they can do is hope that their journey home will come soon. As the four lions begin to sleep in the K9 unit police cars.

* * *

The storm chase is over for our royal lions, but the human storm chasers are continuing to chase the last tornado they will suspect to see and hear, join us next time, for chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7: Resettlement

Here we go guys here comes another chapter of The Winds are Changing, sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger.

Chapter 7: Temporary home and Final Chase

* * *

On Highway 412, the night is still dark out as two K9 units of the Oklahoma State Police are carry four lions, two in each car, to the Tulsa Oklahoma Zoo.

Simba and Nala are sound asleep in their car, while Kovu and Kiara are asleep in theirs. It is raining as the two state troopers are delivering them to a temporary home.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are having nightmares, most of them from what they have been experiencing during their whole day with Jo, Bill and the storm chasing team.

They were having nightmares about the tornadoes and the death and destruction they cause.

In their nightmares, they were running and looking for a place to take cover from a tornado that is right behind them.

They find shelter and they brace for it, then the tornado hits them. They felt they were going to get sucked out from their shelter, then they all woke up.

In their separate cars, they all woke to seeing that they arrived at the zoo, as zoo owners and state troopers put leases and muzzle guards on them, as the Zoo keepers lead Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara to the Lion exhibit.

When they reach there, the zoo keepers removed their leases and muzzle guards, as Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are meet up with other lions.

Soon the lions meet up with them.

A male lion came to them,

"Hello there strangers, Welcome to Tulsa Zoo, I am Hannibal, leader of this small pride."

" Hello Hannibal, I am Simba, King of the Pridelands, this is Nala, my mate and Queen. This is Kiara my daughter and princess, and this is my Kovu my son in law and prince." Simba introduced.

Hannibal and all the lionesses heard this bowed in respect.

"What an honor it is to have a royal family here, most of us were rogues, some of us were born in this zoo, while others were transferred here. We're you brought here straight from Africa?" Hannibal said.

Nala decided to tell the story how they got here.

"No, we did come from Africa, but not straight to this zoo, we were brought to a zoo in Oklahoma City, where we met a family of lions, a male named Jacob, a female named Elizabeth, and a small male cub named Ceaser."

Hannibal was surprised to hear this information, as he spoke,

"Whoa, you came from the Oklahoma City zoo, that was destroyed by an F5 tornado?"

The royal family was stunned to hear as Kovu asks,

"How did you know that?"

"A cub arrived here, yesterday afternoon, he told me his parents were killed, he said you all were there with him and his parents. I do believe his name is Ceasar." Hannibal smiled.

"May we see him?" Kiara asks.

Hannibal nodded, went to go get him. Hannibal soon came back with a cub they recognize him. The little cub saw them and was thrilled to see them again.

"Your alive." Ceasar said.

"So are you, we all thought you were dead." Kovu said with a sign of relief.

"I was knocked out when the wind blew me away from my parents and knocked into one of the rocks. When I came to, I called for my parents, but I found them dead. I tried calling for you, but I got no answer. I feared everyone was killed and I was the only one alive. Then a Oklahoma State Trooper with his K9 partner found me and brought me here." Cease said, he stopped a few times, to deal with the memories of his dead parents, and what he had to deal with yesterday.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara were sad for this poor young cub having to deal with the tragedy of the tornado that killed this parents. But they too were happy that he survived, they know that the cub will have to deal with tragedy for years to come. Simba personally knows what it is like to be in Ceasars' paws. Deep down he knows the little cub will recover and will know what to do when a tornado strikes.

With all of the sadness and grief over, Ceasar then looked at the royal family and asked them,

" Anyway, now I know that are alive and well, what happened after the tornado disappeared? Where did you go?"

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara went into their story, they began it with them coming to, finding his parents dead, and looked and called for him but got no call from him, then they saw the devastation of an F5 tornado. They mentioned about meeting a group of storm chasers leade by two humans named Jo and Bill that picked them up, rode with them, watch how the storm chasers chasing after tornadoes, having some close calls, especially from the F4 tornado the night before. They even told Ceasar how they met Jo's Aunt Meg and her dog named Mose, had lunch at her place, and how they helped rescue Meg and Mose from their house after it got struck by the tornado, before the house collapsed. Cease learned from Simba, that Jo once had father and he was killed by a tornado and she created a machine called Dorothy that launches senors into the tornado to get data from the tornado to help create an early warning system to help get people and animals into safety of a shelter.

Ceasar was amazed by the story, after awhile the royal family was temporarily settled in, Kovu and Kiara got to meet the other cubs of the group, Nala was laying down with the other lionesses, Simba was standing near the metal bars, he looks out at the sky, while it was calm it look like wants to storm. At that moment, Simba remembered that Jo, Bill, and storm chasing team are about to chase the most powerful, dangerous, deadliest tornado out of all of them, what Preacher called, 'The Finger of God', an F5 tornado.

Simba really gets worried and concerned for the safety of the storm chasing team, but mostly worried for Bill and Jo. He then decided to speak to his father Mufasa from above the clouds.

"Father, I am very worried for Jo, Bill, and their storm chasing team, they are somewhere in Oklahoma chasing a powerful and dangerous tornado. Jo has told me about her story on how her father died years ago. I don't want to see her suffer the same faith her father did. Father, I ask you, please watch and protect Jo, Bill, and the Storm Chasing team from harm from this deadly tornado they are about to chase. Keep them safe while, they chase the tornado to safe lives." Simba prayed.

After a minute, Simba's prayers were answered, with a light wind blowing on his mane, his eyes are shut, as he hears his father's voice.

"I can't fully interfere with nature, for death is a natural part of the circle of life, but I will do what I can to keep alive, and hopefully if they survive, they will bring you and the rest of our family home to our lands. Remember, we are one." Mufasa's voice said from the clouds.

Simba then nodded, rejoined Nala and relaxed in the sun of the state Oklahoma.

* * *

 **Well guys, here it is, sorry for the really long wait, but do not worry I have not completely forgotten. There is only one chapter left after this. And sorry for making this chapter short, but I decided not to have the very ending of the movie of Twister, because I wanted to make it Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara's POV aka Point of view of the movie/story.**

 **Anyway like I said, there is only one chapter left, and it will be worth the wait.**

 **Until then, this is BlackRaptor1 signing off for now.**


	8. Chapter 8: Home

Here is the final chapter of this story.

Chapter 8: Home

* * *

It has been a few days since Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara arrived at the Tulsa Oklahoma Zoo, and have been staying with a group of lions under the leadership of Hannibal.

Hannibal seems to remind Simba of his father. Kind, generous, respectful.

They also seen storms come and go, few severe thunderstorms, but no tornadoes. The tornadoes have been forming elsewhere. Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara has been getting very worried for the storm chasing team. Simba mostly worried for Jo and Bill. Last they heard what they were doing was chasing an F5 tornado, but that was a few days ago, and they haven't heard a word since. Then they hear some news from nearby human visitors.

"Did you hear about the F5 tornado?" A female human ask a male human next to her.

"Yes I have. A lot of homes, businesses, and farms whipped out. I heard that two storm chasers got killed."

At hearing that news, the royal family got nervous, especially Simba. He hopes that it is not Jo and Bill.

" Who was it that killed? " The female human asks.

" I believe that one of storm chasers names I believe was that of Jones Miller and also of his dtiver." The male human said.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara breathed a sign of relief, mostly Simba he did ask his father to protect them and so far it has worked. There were disheartened of the lose of Jones, even though he was not a trustworthy person, Simba wouldn't dare wish death on anyone. But one question still remains, if Jo and Bill survived, did they get last two remaining Dorothy's into the tornado? Just as they ask that question in their minds, the human visitors spoke again.

" I also heard that another storm chasing team got a sensor into the tornado and got a lot of good information from it." The female said.

" Yes they did. The storm chasing got their sensor inside and it recorded live real time information that helped saved lives and are using that data to help build a new advanced warning system." The male human said as both humans leave the lion exhibit.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara were happy that not only Jo, Bill, and the storm chasing team survive the F5 tornado but also got information that will one day save lives from tornadoes in the future.

As the hours go by, and lunch time appear, two zookeepers come in with some raw meat for all the lions. All the Lions were fed. As Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara finish eating their food the zookeepers came to them.

" Well I hoped you four loved the food, this will be the last you will get it from us." The male zookeeper said.

The royal family looked at the zookeepers wondering what they mean by that. Just as if the humans could understand mentally, the female zookeeper smiled warmly.

" You are going home to Africa." The female zookeeper announced.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara all lit up with excitement as their tails were wagging, they jumped the zookeeper and gave them both a 'Thank you ' lick to their faces.

The zookeepers laugh and pet the four lions back.

" Your welcome. We will come back for you guys in few hours, just try to relax and have some fun." the male human said, as both zookeepers leave the lion exhibit.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara turn to Hannibal and the group of lions.

" So this is it. Your day of going home is about to happen. We will surely miss you four." Hannibal addressed.

" We will all sure miss you all. You have been very kind in letting us stay." Nala said.

" We are all in your debt, Hannibal." Simba said.

Then Ceaser came to the four royal lions, he had a saddened expression on his face.

" Your leaving? Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Ceaser said with a hint of sadness and loneliness.

Kovu and Kiara came to the cub and talked to him.

" Ceaser, you are a cute, smart, and friendly cub I have ever met. Nothing would thrill us more than to stay with you and raise you as our own." Kovu said.

" But our place is with our pride back home in Africa, they are completely vulnerable without there, and we need to return home. But we will always remember you. You will always find a special place in our hearts." Kiara said with compassion.

Ceaser understood, if he had a pride or family of his own, he would want to get back at them whenever he can. Hannibal then made a decision.

" I will look after the cub, I will raise him as my own, and teach him everything I know. Besides I would to have a cub I would love to call son." Hannibal said, as he looks at Ceasar as the cub looks back at him with hope and happiness on his face.

After saying their final fairwells, the zookeepers returned with leases, as Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara were calmly lead out the Lion Exhibit, toward the outside of the zoo, where a Peterbilt 379 with an animal trailer, and a very familiar group of humans were waiting for them.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara recognized the group. It was Jo, Bill, and the Storm Chasing Team, they have bought them a trip home to Africa.

The royal family got excited seeing their faces again, went over to them, lion and storm chaser reunited again for a final time. Then Mose Meg's Dog came to them, they all nuzzled each other.

Simba talks to Mose.

" I am glad to see you and everyone is together in one piece." Simba said with relief.

" We came really close, we almost failed, but we completed what we came to do on that day." Mose responded.

" Can you tell us about it?" Nala asks.

" Oh man, you guys won't believe it." Mose said beginning to tell the story.

Mose begins with Jo and Bill trying to launch Dorothy III but a snapped tree, that the tornado ripped up and became debris, knocked Dorothy III out completely. He went to tell the royal family that Jo and Bill almost nearly got killed by a Gasoline Tanker that blewup, as they escaped from the Tornado. Mose told the four royal lions that he heard Jo and Bill trying to Jonas and his driver named Eddie get out of the tornadoes path, but their pleas were in vain, as tornado picked up there truck, dropped it and that the truck blewup killing them.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara signed in sadness, it was the worst way to get killed. Then Mose told them that Jo and Bill had to avoid hitting tractors that were thrown onto their road by the tornado, and also drive through a house that was blown onto the road by the tornado. Mose then told the story that Jo and Bill, activated Dorothy IV in the back of their pickup truck, drove into a corn field, but the truck on cruise control, ditched their truck, as the truck drove into the tornado, as Dorothy IV launched her sensors as Dorothy flew inside the tornado gathering real time information. Mose told Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara that Jo and Bill ran to farm and toke shelter inside a shed that had water pipes that went deep underground, as they anchor to it. Mose said that Jo and Bill said they were inside the tornado while anchored down, and saw a small tornado inside of the tornado, with lightning surrounding it. Mose told the royal lions when it was over the only thing left of the farm was the house. Although the house suffer minor damage, the house was completely intact and the family on that farm survived.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara were very happy that tornado chase was a major success and that information gathered will now save more lives in the future.

Soon Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara were being loaded into a semi, as Jo, Bill, and the storm chasing team lead the way to the Oklahoma City International Airport.

At the airport, there is a Cargo Freight Boeing 747 airplane getting fueled for the flight.

Next to the airplane are two cages, big enough for two lions.

" Well, I guess this is a final good bye." Mose said.

" Yes it is. So long Mose." Kovu said.

" Good bye Mose. " Kiara said, as both her and her mate head to one of the cages.

Nala came to Mose.

" That care Mose." Nala said to him with a smile.

Simba is the last to talk to Mose.

" Take care of Jo and Bill, Mose. I worry for them." Simba said.

" I will take care of them Simba, trust my words." Mose said.

Simba and Mose bump heads as a sign of friendship. Simba then join up with Nala, as they enter inside the last cages.

Then an air left truck, came next to airplane, the cages are loaded onto the airplane, one at a time. Kovu and Kiara were loaded on first, then Simba and Nala were loaded on last. Simba has locked eyes with Jo and Bill, as he was getting put into the plane. Soon both cages were strapped down, and the large cargo door of their airplane started to close. The four lions toke one last smell of the American air. They will always remember this smell for the rest of their alives. Soon the plane slowly taxied to the runway, then the plane speed up and toke off into the skies. Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara now know that they are on there way home, back to their kingdom.

The royal family decided to sleep, the plane first landed in Britain to pick up more cargo, and some more fuel, it was late at night as British Zookeepers came on temporarily to give Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara some food to eat. After tge plane was refueled, it went to the runway and took off again, this time making it to Egypt to unload the caego, and add more fuel to the airplane, then the airplane toke off yet again, this time making a non stop flight to Tanzania.

When then plane landed again, this time the plane was going to drop the four lions off. When the large cargo door open, they got a familiar smell. They are back in Africa.

While they were back in Africa, they were not home yet. Soon the two cages were brought out from the Boeing 747, put into the back of two trucks by Tanzanians, Simba and Nala were put on a Mitsubishi Fuso Canter, and Kovu and Kiara were put into the back of a Toyota Dyna. Soon the two trucks and a couple of jeeps leave the airport, and head out into the African wilderness.

The convoy of vehicles drove for some time, To Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara they are only 10 miles away from the Pride Lands. They are almost home.

Soon the convoy stopped, as the humans got both cages off the trucks and faced the cage doors toward the Pride lands.

A Tanzanian looked at the four lions and said in perfect English.

" You are now free."

Soon both cage doors open, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara slowly they walk out. The royal family looks back at the humans, then back at African wilderness, soon the four lions charged and ran together. The humans smiled as he loved seeing wild animals go free. The cages were put back onto the trucks, as the convoy left for the city.

* * *

In the Pride Lands, the sun is rising, it is supposed to be a beautiful day, but unfortunately the inhabitants are not in the mood. The Pride Lands are in peace, but a search is going on to find and bring home King Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, and Prince Kovu. Kopa and Vitani are temporarily ruling the Pride Lands until they found the rest of the royal family. While the search is going on, the Pride and the inhabitants are starting to feel vulnerable and need a King and Queen. Zazu agrees with them, he explains that the Pride and the Kingdom needs rulers for it to survive. Kopa and Vitani were reluctant at first to become a new King and Queen of the Pride Lands, they hope that Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara will be found and returned home, but they both know the pressure is on them to change their minds as soon as possible. Kopa and Vitani decided to go the search one more day to find the royal family, if the reach turns up nothing then a ceremony will be held and Kopa and Vitani will become the next rulers. Kopa and Vitani signs they hoped that they were doing the right thing.

For Kion and his Lion Guard, they have been search for Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara for the past few days, they have been giving one more day to search for the royal family, Kion even asks Jasiri and her hyena clan to search the Outlands and their controlled territory. The Lion Guard have been looking for awhile, they are slowly starting to lose hope that they won't be able to find them. But Kion was not about to give up just yet.

Kion turns to Guard.

" Come on guys, we can't just give up now. We have to keep looking." Kion said.

" But where else could they come from? We searched all the Pride Lands." Fuli said

"We even asked Jasiri and her clan for help. They searched all over the Outlands and their territory. They found nothing." Beshte said.

"I won't give up on Kion, I am going to keep looking for Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara." Bungalow said with determination.

the rest of the guard realize that they must continue on the search of the royal family, for Kion, for Kopa, for the pride, and for the Pride Lands. This is also there duty as the family guard to protect not only the Pride Lands, but also the King and his family. They then decide to continue looking, Kion gave a thank you nod.

Just as they decided to continue the search, they heard a lion roar in the distance, but the roar wasn't Kopa's, but it was similar, like they have this roar before.

" Did you hear that?" Bunga asks.

" Yes, it is a lion's roar, it's not Kopa's, but I have heard that roar before." Full said.

" Where is it coming from?" Beshte asks.

Kion turns to Ono.

" Ono can you use your sight to see if there are any lions nearby?" Kion asks.

Ono nods as he takes off into the sky, and he uses his keenest of sight to look over the Pride Lands, he looked and saw no lionesses on the hunt yet. And he didn't see Kopa or Vitani, so it was ruled out that it came from inside the Pride Lands. So that left that it came from Outside the Pride Lands, which raised his hopes, he then looks towards the border, at first he couldn't see anything, but then saw two male lions and two lionesses. When the four lions got closer, Ono then can clearly see that it is King Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, and Prince Kovu.

Ono then came back to the group with terrific news.

" Guys, I found Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara, they came back, they are heading this way." Ono announced.

" Come on let's go." Kion ordered.

The Lion Guard ran/flew to where Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are. Kion was reunited with his father, mother, sister, and brother in law. They made some small talk, then the guard led the royal family back to Pride Rock. Kopa and Vitani were reunited with Simba, Nala, Kiara, and Kovu as well, even the Pride, including Timon and Pumbaa.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara told everyone about their advanture in the United States, in the state of Oklahoma. They told about the weather they experienced, including the tornadoes. They told about the destruction that tornadoes can cause. They told about Jo, Bill, their storm chasing team, and their mission to save lives by collecting data that will one day save lives in the future from tornadoes.

Simba was very impressed with Kopa's and Vitani on how they handled everything while they were away. Simba and Nala decided to rule for one more year and get Kopa and Vitani ready for the transition to happen in the future.

The local inhabitants were finally told that the royal family has been found and that they are safe and sound, as proof, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara came to the edge as the animals exploded in a joyful cheer.

For the rest of the day, everything was normal again, business continued like normal without incident. By the afternoon hours a thunderstorm appeared, and it was a normal understorm. Nothing out of the ordinary, and it was not super severe either. As storm was happening, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara got chills everytime thunder and a little bit of wind is blowing. They are now little bit weather wise when it comes to storms now.

Then storm passed as the day turned into night, after most of the Pride was asleep, Simba got up, left the den, went up on the highest point of Pride Rock, looked up into the sky.

"Father, thank you for looking after Jo and Bill. They are the best humans I have ever met doing what is right to protect others from what nature throws at them." Simba said to the skies.

Then a light wind blew in his mane as he closes his eyes and smile. A message was in the wind, from his late father, Mufasa.

" Your welcome. You have done well my son." Mufasa's spirit said.

Simba then heads back to the den, as he knows that Nala, Kovu, Kiara, and himself have found a new respect for the wind.

* * *

 **Here it is the final chapter for the final part of the year. Onward to other stories, Happy News Years Everyone. Happy New Year 2018.**


End file.
